Enemy Rebound: Chapter 1
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: On the day of the arrival of 002 & his student, both mysterious clone like people, Rex is afraid that Cody will get hurt again. 002 has the Jedi Council believing that he is one of them, but is he? & what happened all those years ago that has made Rex afraid of having Cody hurt? What is 002's true purpose of going to the Republic? & why is Rex on edge & snapping at others?
1. Chapter 1

((I changed Cody and Rex's hair styles because I wanted to. And everyone is OOC in this because I dont know their personalities.))

"General, sir." Cody walked up to Obi-Wan and Anikan with a blank expression behind his helmet. "Hello Commander," Anikan said as he took a few steps toward the clone. No one has ever seen Cody without his helmet on and the reason is because he's, different from the others. Cody knew Anikan liked him. And not your normal General/Commander type either. Rex wasn't that far behind when he announced himself present. "As you and Rex know, we'll be keeping an eye on 002." Obi-Wan said as he kept a straight face in front of the three. Cody and Rex were the only different clones. If you can even call them that.

"Yes sir," Rex said as he relaxed a little in the two Jedi's presence. "002 is a special clone," Cody and Rex sniggered but covered it up with a good cough. "002 is to be guarded until further notice from the Jedi Council. And the reason for this is because he has valuable information about the Republic that needs to be kept from the CIS." Cody and Rex knew this all to well. "Sir, if I may have a say in this." Rex said as he became a little irritated. "We may hear what is on your mind Captain." Obi-Wan said with a nod of his head. Cody took a side-long glance at his friend and noticed that his friendly posture was replaced by an aggressive one. "Rex, it's alright." Cody said as he fully turned to the male beside him.

"No, everything is not alright Cody." Rex snapped as he whirled on the commander. Obi-Wan and Anikan waited it out with shocked expressions. "Rex, calm down or they will have you destroyed." Cody said in a soothing manner as he placed both his armored hands on both of Rex's armored shoulders. "Cody – you can't do this. You know what happened the last t-" Rex was cut off by Cody glaring at him. "I know damn well what happened last time Rex. It won't happen again, I won't allow it." Cody then lowered his hands to his sides again before turning to face the Jedi who stood there, stunned.

Rex did the same and said, "I don't believe this General." then he walked off with the others looking after him with shocked and annoyed looks. Cody was the one with the annoyed look before he felt a hand on his shoulder, "General, Rex just needs to cool off for a while." Obi-Wan nodded before he allowed Cody to run after Rex. "So Master, what should we do now?" Anikan asked as he turned to Obi-Wan with a smile. Said male closed his eyes and sighed before replying.

"We go pick up 002 from the Landing Bay. He will be here soon," Anikan nodded and the two Jedi walked off toward the Landing Bay.

-Landing Bay

A voice shrieked from the far side of the spacecraft that had just landed. "Ma'am, please! That is inappropriate for someone like you." a male that was covered from head to toe in black clone armor said with a smile. Someone with red clone armor with a black strip across the vizor and black flame designs came walking down the ramp of the spaceship that almost resembled the Millennium Falcon. "Hello, you must be 002?" Obi-Wan asked with a bow. Yes, 002 was something like royalty among Jedi and Sith. "Yes I am. Come along now RC-1138, there is much to do." the red-black stranger called 002 said as he gestured for someone wearing armor similar to Rex's, just a dark green and black. "Coming," the trooper said as she ran up to 002.

"Master Jedi, this is my student, RC-1138. RC-1138, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker." 002 said with a smile behind his helmet. RC-1138 turned to the Jedi and gasped before bowing hastily. "M-my apologizes Master Jedi! I have forgotten my manners." 002 rolled his eyes and said to the Jedi, "I'm sorry about this, she just earned her place and she takes everything seriously."

"That is quite alright 002. I am sure you will be safe under our watch." Anikan said as he looked 002 in the eye. "I'm sure I will. Now," 002 paused while looking around. "Where is dear Commander Cody and Captain Rex?" RC-1138 leaned back up and was smiling sheepishly. "Long story short, Rex got angry and Cody went to calm him." Anikan replied with a poker face, but his eyes say something else. "Of course, Clones need to look after each other. They are human after all like the Jedi for an example." Anikan's eyebrows knit together in question. "Human's have feelings. Why can't Jedi Master?" RC-1138 asked as she dropped her grin and looked at 002.

"Because Jedi don't need them, they say." 002 replied as he pat his student on the back in a comforting gesture."So Master Jedi, when am I going to go to bed? Because I am very tired from my journey here." 002 said halfheartedly as he loosened up his posture to a friendly one. "O-of course 002, follow me." Obi-Wan stuttered by the way 002 had said what he did. "My student, Alejandro, will be in the company of 'your' young student. If that is alright with you of course." 002 said as he gently pushed his student in between the shoulder-blades toward the two waiting Jedi. "General, sir, Captain Rex has requested to see you in the armory." one of 002's soldiers said as she walked up to him with her rifle resting on her left shoulder.

All of 002's soldiers wore different shades of colors depending on their rank. Dark Yellow meant Recruit, Black meant Private, Dark Green meant Private 2, Dark Blue meant Private First Class, Dark Aqua meant Specialist, Dark Maroon meant Corporal, Dark Red meant Sargent, Dark Brown meant Staff Sargent, Dark Pink meant Sargent First Class, Dark Purple meant Master Sargent, Dark Gray meant Sargent Major, Dark Gold meant Command Sargent Major, Dark Silver meant Sargent Major of the Army, Bright Red meant Warrant Officer, Bright Green meant Chief warrant Officer 1, Bright Blue meant Chief Warrant Officer 2, Maroon meant Chief Warrant Officer 3, Bright Aqua meant Chief Warrant Officer 4, Brown meant Chief Warrant Officer 5, Gray meant Second Lieutenant, Bright Gray meant First Lieutenant, White meant Captain, Pink meant Major, Bright Pink meant Lieutenant Colonel, Gold meant Colonel, Silver meant Brigadier General, Purple meant Major General, Bright Purple meant Lieutenant General, Bright Brown meant General and Bright Yellow meant General of the Army.

"RC-1138, I will need you to keep a close eye on the commander for me. I shall be with the captain." 002 whispered as the walked behind the two Jedi. "Yes Master, I will do anything to help the Republic and our army." replied RC-1138 with a feral grin on her face. "And don't screw this mission up, do you hear me?" asked 002 with annoyance. "Yes Master, I will not fail you this time. Commander Cody and Captain Rex are to important for me to screw up." RC-1138 nodded as she broke off from the group. "002, I hope you stay is enjoyable while you are here." Anikan said as he looked over his shoulder to look at the mysterious male. "By the way, where is RC-1138?" Anikan asked as he noticed that the clones' student was missing. "I sent her on an errand for me." Anikan nodded in understanding.

-Cody and Rex

"Rex, nothing is going to happen. The worst that can happen is me breaking a bone or something while training." Cody sighed out at Rex who was standing in front of him with his back turned. "No, far worse things can happen my dear little brother..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I suck at Starwars stories and this is my first.


	2. Chapter 2

hete is chapter II! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Like what Rex? Getting kidnapped?" Cody asked as he sat on the wing of one of the starfighter. "No, you getting killed Cody." Rex snapped as he turned sharply to look at his fellow clone. "I may be force sensitive Rex, but that doesn't make me the prime target. You and I both know that the CIS are after the Jedi. And the only reason our fellow clones get killed is because we are in their way." Cody shot back as he lifted his left leg and rested his left arm on it. "Cody, take my feelings into consideration okay? You are more important to the Republic than they let on." Rex sighed out as he turned to face the Jedi Starfighter behind him and started banging his head on it.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion there Captain." Rex stopped banging his head and turned to see who said that. A girl with long brown hair with green eyes and red clone trooper armor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello there Captain Alejandro. How are you?" Cody asked as he climbed off the ship and walked over. "I was just checking on the ships when I heard a banging noise." she replied as she smiled at them. She was a defective clone but the kept her because of her extreme usage in repairs, stealth and commanding. "So, have you met 002 and his student yet?" she asked hopefully.

Rex snorted in amusement and Cody replied, "Yes, a long time ago." Captain Alejandro nodded as she remembered. "They were cruel then weren't they? But they changed since then," another snort from Rex, "and Cody, you might as well go and talk to Commander Na'vi about you-know-what." Captain Alejandro added while looking at Cody. Cody nodded and just as he was about to walk off, Rex grabbed his wrist, "Left me come with you." Cody rolled his eyes behind his helmet but nodded all the same. "Be careful Cody, Rex. Rumor has it that someone broke into the archives!" Captain Alejandro called after them but her words fell on deaf's ears. She grunted in irritation and placed her hands on her hips. "Boys," she sighed out before going back to duty.

-Commander Na'vi

Na'vi had dark green armor with black splotches all over it. His eyes were brown and his hair was blond and was also pale. He was also a sniper so he had to wear his armor. "Hello Commander Na'vi, how's the watch going?" Na'vi turned to see Mace walking into the room. "Same as always sir. No activity going on in the south or southeast." Na'vi replied as he faced the Jedi Master head on. "Rumor has it that the north was breached and an intruder running around." Mace said as he observed the table behind Na'vi. "The north didn't say anything about being breached. Then again," Na'vi trailed off as his gaze landed back on the table behind him as he turned away from Mace.

"Captain Alejandro is keeping an eye out along with her entire squad just to make sure. And I hear that 002 has come back after that devastating day all those years ago." Na'vi added as he put his helmet back on that was sitting in front of him. "That is correct Commander. He also brought a new student with him." Mace agreed as he stood next to the clone sniper. "Last time he brought a student with him, that student -T7-9897 to be exact- had ran around, distracting clones from their work and had done something to the archives. And he also sent Rex into a bad mood that I had to personally break him out of." Na'vi sighed out as his eyes narrowed on the table.

"And I also hear she is running around as well." Na'vi added with making his irritation known. The other clones in the room kept quiet and continued working. "And I met RC-1138 before, she is not a ray of sunshine like she claims she is." Mace said as he looked at the commander standing next to him who was thinking hard on something.

"I see it now Major Dalian. The space port above Malicious 1 is coming into our orbit." a clone on Na'vi's other side reported as he leaned back up, turned around to face the control panel, and walked toward it. "This is Sargent Zack, what is it?" Na'vi turned his head to look at Mace and sighed. "Commander Na'vi, Commander Cody and Captain Rex have requested to see you." Na'vi turned to face Sargent Zack and nodded. "Let them in," Zack nodded, pressed a few buttons, and the door opened to reveal Rex and Cody.

"What happened now Commander?" Cody saluted and replied, "Captain Alejandro told me to come and see you." Na'vi nodded and gestured for the two clones to come. They did and Na'vi eyed the two. "Commander Na'vi, are the tests done?" Na'vi looked taken aback but regained his commanding composure. "Yes they did Captain. They came in about an hour ago. And it seems that young Alvaro is actually force sensitive. But she's on Malicious' moon eliminating any remaining CIS there. And it also seems that Captain Alejandro is also force sensitive."

Mace was taken aback but smiled at the new information. "Now, Cody, is there anything wrong with you-know-what?" Cody nodded his head as he and Na'vi stared into each others' eyes. "I see, that is a problem. Don't worry, Dalian is a medical expert. He will give you the you-know-what to help ease it." Dalian came over with a package in his hands and handed it to Cody. Mace watched silently as he stood by the door now.

"And Cody, remember to take it at least once every time you-know-what comes around." Cody nodded as he looked at the male standing beside him. "And Cody, if you-know-what happens again, but in public, contact me and Dalian at once or contact Zack and Alejandro." Cody nodded again as they left the room, walking up to Mace with was standing in the doorway. "General," Cody and Rex said at the same time before walking past. Mace got a glimpse of what was in the package but he didn't quite see what it was.

-002

002 was standing in front of Obi-Wan because Anikan was sent off somewhere. "Master Jedi, I thank you for letting me stay." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed. "It's my pleasure 002." 002 nodded when Obi-Wan leaned back up to look at him (002). "And please, just call me Obi-Wan and just call my apprentice Anikan." 002 nodded once again and then there was a knock on the door. "General sir, it's urgent!" then they heard the footfalls running away. "I have to go 002," 002 said nothing as Obi-Wan left the room.

002 grinned as he was finally alone. "RC-1138, do you read me?" 002 asked, still smirking. and clear Master.:: she replied with a smirk of her own. "Hirt kajaa vol rig cri ploganty," .::

The com then disconnected as a loud explosion off into the distance. _Trifog destnee arigo,_ 002 thought in a whisper as his eyes narrowed...

* * *

Translation: Hirt kajaa vol rig cri ploganty - Call in Lord Draco, we have a situation here_Hai - Yes__Trifog destnee arigo - Things are going to change now_

I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter III in my first ever Star Wars story!

* * *

, Zack, we need you on the field RIGHT NOW!.:: Alejandro shouted through the comm. "We're coming, just hang on until then!" but everything then turned to static and Zack looked to Dalian with terrified eyes. They nodded at each other before taking off. , Cody...he's dieing!.:: Dalian heard the panic in Rex's voice and reassured that he would be okay. Then their Gunship was shot and they were falling out of the sky. "On three, we jump [a nod] one...two..." they prepared to jump ship..."THREE!" as they were falling out of the sky, the Gunship exploded, sending a shock-wave. Dalian pulled Zack to him and the shock-wave sent them farther than intended, but they came out unharmed.

They were in the middle of the battle field.

-Rex

"Hold on Cody, everything will be alright. I promise." Rex said as he held Cody's upper half off the ground. He used his other pistol to shoot the droids that got close to them. "Don't worry about my Rex, just hurry up and go. I'll be alright," Rex shook his head and pulled Cody closer to his own. Cody had been shot near the heart and in his right leg and left shoulder. The planet they had set up base on was called Malinowski 3, a snow planet. "R-Rex, it's t-to late for me. Just leave." Rex refused to leave his fellow comrade. "Brother, no. if you are to die, then I will die with you." Cody's helmet had a hole in it, and he smiled faintly.

"O-of course you would Rex. W-we are brothers after all." Cody whispered. Rex put his pistol away and used his free arm to pick Cody up in bridal style. Cody had a hand over his chest wound to help slow down the bleeding. And his free hand was carrying the other pistol. "W-where is Alejandro Rex?" Rex shook his head and replied, "I don't know where she could be." Cody sighed as he pulled the trigger at an incoming droid.

"Well, I h-hope that...that Dalian gets here so I-I can shoot him for m-making me wait." Cody said with humor and a low chuckle. Just then, RC-1138 came walking up to them through the snow fall. "Give him here." Rex narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously but RC-1138 growled and asked hotly, "You want him to die?" Rex shook his head and she outstretched her arms toward him in a gesture that he should hand Cody over to her.

"I trust you for only this time RC-1138." Rex said as he transferred Cody over to 002's student. Cody smiled great-fully at her before she placed him up against a very large boulder. She rested her hands against his chest wound and started chanting under hear breath. "_Hochi Eliganto Bastradint Kiliso Imode Decendente Crystalinneee..._" a glowing blue light came from her heavily armored palms and Cody's wounds were sealing up nicely. "Cody," she whispered after his wounds healed. She stood up and helped Cody to his feet and they turned to Rex who was fighting off droids.

"Take this Cody," RC-1138 said as she handed him different armored gloves. "What are they?" he asked as he put them on over his freezing hands. "They will help you use the Force Cody. You have the gift, you just need these to help you." Cody nodded and raised his hand toward a Super Battle Droid and repelled the laser fire coming at him and back at the droid. Then he used Force Push to send the droid into another.

-Dalian

Zack was unconscious at the moment and Dalian cursed loudly. ? Dalian, are you alright, do you copy?.:: a frantic male voice asked from Dalian's comm. "This is Dalian, yes I am alright. But Zack is unconscious at the moment." Dalian replied in a calm voice as he crawled over to Zack's body. , oh thank god! You two need to get away from where you are. That place is rigged to blow any second now!.:: the male voice said in a hurried tone. Destroyer Droids are everywhere. They have us surrounded Dalian!.:: the voice added in a hushed tone this time.

"Rex, I have the same situation here. How is Commander Cody doing?" there was a pause and Dalian thought that their com-link was destroyed. Just then, 's alright Dalian. But I don't think so for Alejandro. She's critically injured and the CIS are dragging her away onto their ship right now..:: Rex replied and in the distance, he could hear footfalls on the snow. "Same here. We're being rounded up into their damn cruiser."

-Rex

"Commander Na'vi, what in the name of the Force is going on?" Rex whispered/growled out as they were headed into the prison cells. "I don't know Captain. But I have a hunch that General Grievous is after some people in our ranks. And I think Cody is one of them." Commander Na'vi replied as he glared at all the droids they passed. Rex felt a cold shiver run through his body when he heard they might be looking for Cody.

"I can't fucking believe they shut our com-links off. And I don't know where Dalian and Zack are which makes everything all the worse." Rex heard a clone behind him mutter under his breath. "Yeah, and I hear they got a couple of Jedi as well." anther clone whispered. "I hear it's General Skywalker and General Kenobi that got captured." the other clone replied before they were all put into holding cells.

-002

002 ducked behind a stack of crates that were full of grenades. _Bastardi,_ 002 cursed inside his head as he was lead down the halls and up to the bridge. "Keep moving," a super battle droid commanded as it gave a hard shove in between 002's shoulder blades. "Cazzo di," 002 muttered under his breath as they stopped in front of the blast doors that went into the bridge. The blast doors opened and he was lead inside where he met General Grievous standing there, waiting for him.

"Hello 002," Grievous said in a mocking manner. 002 scoffed and replied, "Non scherzare con me la pila di immondizia." Grievous chuckled and turned from him. "Don't worry 002, your soldiers and friends are quite safe. Now, tell me where he is." 002 narrowed his eyes dangerously at Grievous.

"Non voglio rivelare niente che possa tradire la mia alleanza con la Repubblica pattumiera!" 002 shouted as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Now don't get all angry at me 002. after all, you are like the force to us Sith and Jedi." Grievous said in a scolding tone as he whirled on 002. but the armored male only frowned at him. "VORREI morire piuttosto che sapere dove Cody è bastard." it was Grievous' turn to frown at 002. "What about RC-1138 then? I hear you took her in as your student a while back on Hoth."

002 said nothing as he continued to glare at Grievous for a long time before answering, "Ve lo dirò nulla Sith feccia. la mia fedeltà è per la Repubblica e IO morirò per mantenere i loro segreti." Grievous growled and turned away from 002 in anger as he walked over to the controls that powered the ship. "If you will not tell me, then I shall make you."

002 did not give away his poker face all that while. "Quello che volete, ma non vedrà mai nulla fuori di me!" 002 called out as he was dragged away...

* * *

just look up the translation on - en/ translate-English-Italian

just get rid of the spaces. hope you enjoyed it and I will write more soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

this is a rewrite of chapter II

* * *

"Like what Rex? Getting kidnapped?" Cody asked as he sat on the wing of one of the starfighter. "No, you getting killed Cody." Rex snapped as he turned sharply to look at his fellow clone. "I may be force sensitive Rex, but that doesn't make me the prime target. You and I both know that the CIS are after the Jedi. And the only reason our fellow clones get killed is because we are in their way." Cody shot back as he lifted his left leg and rested his left arm on it. "Cody, take my feelings into consideration okay? You are more important to the Republic than they let on." Rex sighed out as he turned to face the Jedi Starfighter behind him and started banging his head on it.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion there Captain." Rex stopped banging his head and turned to see who said that. A girl with long brown hair with green eyes and red clone trooper armor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello there Captain Alejandro. How are you?" Cody asked as he climbed off the ship and walked over. "I was just checking on the ships when I heard a banging noise." she replied as she smiled at them. She was a defective clone but the kept her because of her extreme usage in repairs, stealth and commanding. "So, have you met 002 and his student yet?" she asked hopefully.

Rex snorted in amusement and Cody replied, "Yes, a long time ago." Captain Alejandro nodded as she remembered. "They were cruel then weren't they? But they changed since then," another snort from Rex, "and Cody, you might as well go and talk to Commander Na'vi about you-know-what." Captain Alejandro added while looking at Cody. Cody nodded and just as he was about to walk off, Rex grabbed his wrist, "Left me come with you." Cody rolled his eyes behind his helmet but nodded all the same. "Be careful Cody, Rex. Rumor has it that someone broke into the archives!" Captain Alejandro called after them but her words fell on deaf's ears. She grunted in irritation and placed her hands on her hips. "Boys," she sighed out before going back to duty.

-Commander Na'vi

Na'vi had dark green armor with black splotches all over it. His eyes were brown and his hair was blond and was also pale. He was also a sniper so he had to wear his armor. "Hello Commander Na'vi, how's the watch going?" Na'vi turned to see Mace walking into the room. "Same as always sir. No activity going on in the south or southeast." Na'vi replied as he faced the Jedi Master head on. "Rumor has it that the north was breached and an intruder running around." Mace said as he observed the table behind Na'vi. "The north didn't say anything about being breached. Then again," Na'vi trailed off as his gaze landed back on the table behind him as he turned away from Mace.

"Captain Alejandro is keeping an eye out along with her entire squad just to make sure. And I hear that 002 has come back after that devastating day all those years ago." Na'vi added as he put his helmet back on that was sitting in front of him. "That is correct Commander. He also brought a new student with him." Mace agreed as he stood next to the clone sniper. "Last time he brought a student with him, that student -T7-9897 to be exact- had ran around, distracting clones from their work and had done something to the archives. And he also sent Rex into a bad mood that I had to personally break him out of." Na'vi sighed out as his eyes narrowed on the table.

"And I also hear she is running around as well." Na'vi added with making his irritation known. The other clones in the room kept quiet and continued working. "And I met RC-1138 before, she is not a ray of sunshine like she claims she is." Mace said as he looked at the commander standing next to him who was thinking hard on something.

"I see it now Major Dalian. The space port above Malicious 1 is coming into our orbit." a clone on Na'vi's other side reported as he leaned back up, turned around to face the control panel, and walked toward it. "This is Sargent Zack, what is it?" Na'vi turned his head to look at Mace and sighed. "Commander Na'vi, Commander Cody and Captain Rex have requested to see you." Na'vi turned to face Sargent Zack and nodded. "Let them in," Zack nodded, pressed a few buttons, and the door opened to reveal Rex and Cody.

"What happened now Commander?" Cody saluted and replied, "Captain Alejandro told me to come and see you." Na'vi nodded and gestured for the two clones to come. They did and Na'vi eyed the two. "Commander Na'vi, are the tests done?" Na'vi looked taken aback but regained his commanding composure. "Yes they did Captain. They came in about an hour ago. And it seems that young Alvaro is actually force sensitive. But she's on Malicious' moon eliminating any remaining CIS there. And it also seems that Captain Alejandro is also force sensitive."

Mace was taken aback but smiled at the new information. "Now, Cody, is there anything wrong with you-know-what?" Cody nodded his head as he and Na'vi stared into each others' eyes. "I see, that is a problem. Don't worry, Dalian is a medical expert. He will give you the you-know-what to help ease it." Dalian came over with a package in his hands and handed it to Cody. Mace watched silently as he stood by the door now.

"And Cody, remember to take it at least once every time you-know-what comes around." Cody nodded as he looked at the male standing beside him. "And Cody, if you-know-what happens again, but in public, contact me and Dalian at once or contact Zack and Alejandro." Cody nodded again as they left the room, walking up to Mace with was standing in the doorway. "General," Cody and Rex said at the same time before walking past. Mace got a glimpse of what was in the package but he didn't quite see what it was.

-002

002 was standing in front of Obi-Wan because Anikan was sent off somewhere. "Master Jedi, I thank you for letting me stay." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed. "It's my pleasure 002." 002 nodded when Obi-Wan leaned back up to look at him (002). "And please, just call me Obi-Wan and just call my apprentice Anikan." 002 nodded once again and then there was a knock on the door. "General sir, it's urgent!" then they heard the footfalls running away. "I have to go 002," 002 said nothing as Obi-Wan left the room.

002 grinned as he was finally alone. "RC-1138, do you read me?" 002 asked, still smirking.

and clear Master.:: she replied with a smirk of her own. "Chiamata in eterno Draco, abbiamo una situazione." ::.Sì Master,.::

The com then disconnected as a loud explosion off into the distance. _Le cose cambieranno in peggio. Mi sento in forza di essa trema per paura..._002 thought in a whisper as his eyes narrowed...

* * *

hope you enjoyed the rewrite of it :)


	5. Chapter 5

here is chapter IV people! hope you like it!

* * *

-Cody

Cody watched silently as one by one, his fellow comrades were taken away. In the cell next to him, he could hear Rex talking to Commander Na'vi. "Alright, bring in the next one." a male voice said in a commanding tone that sounded irritated and tired. "So what now Alejandro?" Cody asked as he turned to face his friend than face the departure of his fellow clones. "I don't know Cody. But I hope we get out of here soon. Unharmed that is," Alejandro replied bitterly as she pressed her back to the wall and slid down until she was sitting.

Cody did the same as he thought about what was going to happen to him and RC-1138. "Alejandro, I uh...want to know something..." Cody trailed off as he looked at the wall beside Alejandro, avoiding eye contact. "What is it Commander? Ask away," Cody blushed under his helmet as he thought about what he was going to say. "I-if we get out of here alive, I j-just want to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" Cody could tell she was shocked and then he saw her nod. "Of course Cody. I love you to," Cody was taken aback by this but smiled and crawled over to sit next to her.

"Cody, remember the day you went out on a mission with General Kenobi and General Skywalker along with Zack?" Cody nodded as a flashback started...

-Flashback

"You will take Commander Cody and Sargent Zack with you to the planet Tatooine where you will confront Roma there. She will guide you to the old Sith temple." Cody listened hard on what was being said. He had begged the council -quite literately- to go with Obi-Wan and Anikan.

-End of Flashback

"Yes I remember that day clearly Alejandro. I also remember having to get down on my knees to beg them." Cody have a light laugh at that. "You remember the attack right?" Cody's memory was foggy on that subject. Everything was a quick blur, that he had no idea what had happened. "No," Cody replied truthfully to his girlfriend. "Zack said you were ambushed by at least three Sith at once. They thought you had died until Zack checked for a pulse. That's the day Zack realized that the only reason you were still alive was because you had used some of the force to block the fatal blows."

Then it all came rushing back to Cody. He remembered Zack yelling...Obi-Wan's and Anikan's lightsabers turn on and a battle going on. Then he saw Zack hovering over him in the dim light from the temple. "Yes, I remember now." Cody whispered before their cell door was opened. "Alright you two, get up." the male commanded and when the two were forced to stand and face the one who spoke, Cody realized that the male had long blueish black hair, tan skin, red eyes and armor with a cape along with a lightsaber on his belt.

They were forced out of their cell and past Rex's own. Cody saw the frantic look on their faces when he passed them. _I'm going to get tortured until I die or give them information on the Republic..._ Cody thought as they left the brig and started to head down the long halls and many doors. _Well, I'd rather die than give them anything._ Cody thought bitterly before he looked to his left where his girlfriend was. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him.

-002

"Lasciare andare me stupido droidi!" 002 shouted as he started to thrash in their grip. "IO vi uccideranno tristi! Contrassegnare le mie parole! Per non morire per mia mano solo quando ho le mie mani su di voi!" 002 added in a loud scream as he was pushed down into a seat roughly and strapped in. "Now now 002, don't be so mean." 002 snapped his head toward the voice and saw Dooku. "Lasciami andare o vi uccideranno, Dooku!" 002 hollered as he started thrashing in the chair. "Threaten me all you want 002, but mark my own words, you will never see anyone again." just then, Anikan and Obi-Wan entered the room.

"Let him go Dooku." Anikan growled out as he and his master walked down the metal steps. "No Anikan!" 002 called out in English just as Anikan charged Count Dooku with his lightsaber drawn. Obi-Wan joined in and 002 watched in horror. _Anikan... Obi-Wan... stupidi... potrai ottenere ucciso... _002 thought as he felt a tear roll down his face. His helmet was damaged and his visor was cracked.

_IO non sono ne vale la pena... _002 felt the tears roll down his face. He then saw Anikan cut off Dooku's head with both his, and the Sith's. "Are you alright 002?" Anikan asked as he walked up to him like nothing serious happened. 002 blinked through the tears and once he was free, he stood up face to face with Anikan, raised his hand and slapped him in the face. He saw the shock from both Jedi. "Stupido, si sia avuto me così preoccupata!" 002 pulled both of them into a tight hug.

They didn't understand what he said, but took it as an apology because of the hug. "Don't be so reckless next time you try to save me." 002 whispered in their ears. They stopped hugging and realized they were in the air, but still on the planet. "C'mon, we need to find Commander Cody along with the rest of the clones that got captured during the surprise attack."

The two Jedi nodded in agreement.

-Cody

"Go to Hell Grievous. I won't tell you anything." Cody said as his hands were bound together tightly. "Now who said I wanted you to tell me anything?" Grievous asked as he stepped closer to Cody. In Cody's opinion, he was to close. "If you don't want any information, then kill me now." Cody snapped as he glared at Grievous. "I wonder what you look like under that helmet..."

* * *

if you don't know Itallian, then you won't know what 002 is saying in all the chapters :P


	6. Chapter 6

Grievous' eyes narrowed as he outstretched his hands in order to take Cody's helmet off. _CRAP!_ Cody thought panicky as his eyes widened as Grievous got closer too him. _When this is over, I will personally kill him... _Grievous got his hands around the helmet and slowly tarted to take it off the trooper commander's head. When the helmet was completely off, Cody's hairstyle was black with bangs partially covering his blue eyes. His hair was a blackish white color with a bit of blond in it.

"Disappointed General?" Cody asked cockily as he stared the droid general down. "No Commander. Quite the opposite actually." Grievous replied smoothly as his eyes roamed Cody's face for any other detail. Well, besides that Cody is pale, there really wasn't anything else but the scar across his left eye that Grievous doesn't know the story about.

"And why would you be intrigued by me?" Cody muttered under his breath as his eyes narrowed more. "Because I have never, in all my years, met anyone like you." Cody's mind started screaming at him at this. _Shit this is bad. Very very bad!_ His mind started to cloud up as Grievous leaned closer to his face.

-RC-1138

_Необходимо найти Коди прежде чем что-то случится с ним. И быстро! _RC-1138 thought desperately as she pressed her back up against the cold metal wall she was hiding behind. _Эти клеймить шахматы являются патрулирование в залах. Как я собираюсь сохранить Коди и заработайте в случае если эти "вещи" не будет?_ RC-1138 thought bitterly as she saw three passing droids come and go just like that. -1138, do you copy?.:: a voice whispered through her comm as she watched more droids pass her. "Yeah I hear ya loud and clear." my hallway is clear as it can be right now..:: the voice said and she could hear his footsteps.

"Be careful Trevino. You don't know when more will just POP up." she whispered horasly into her comm. ono RC. But how do you know where Cody will be?.:: Trevino asked as she stepped out of her hiding place once she saw it was clear of droids. "Because I have been following them and I have no bloody fucking idea where our Master could be." she snapped in a whisper at her fellow comrade at arms.

"And they are in the bridge right now. Everything has gone all quiet right now. I am NOT sure what they are doing." she added as she heard his ragged breathing on his line. "Everything alright on your end Trevino?" she got no answer and this concerned her more than anything. "Trevino?" she asked warily as she stepped toward the blast doors.

-Trevino

_Shit! Shit! __Τι κάνω τώρα?! _Trevino thought as he was surrounded by Destroyer Droids. "RC, I hope you send Master a final farewell for me." Trevino was wearing dark purple armor with white strips around his thighs and upper arms. ? What happened?.:: RC-1138 asked with worry in her delicate voice. "I don't think I will see any of you anymore RC-1138. And it was pleasure serving you and Master 002." he shut off the comm and the droids started to shoot him to death.

-RC-1138

everything went all static on her end and she felt tears in her eyes. Trevino was her younger half-brother and she felt a new found rage grow inside of her. "MI vendicherò la tua morte Trevino, e devono pagare per quello che hanno preso da me!" RC-1138 stormed up to the blast doors, pulled out her rifles and a grenade. She glared at the door as she blew it open. She was the only one who could duel wield rifles and everything else under the many suns on the galaxy. "TRISTI!" She bellowed as she glared full force at Grievous who had Cody pinned to the floor with his foot. "HAI PRESO TUTTO DI ME NON BASTARDO! SI DEVE PAGARE PER TUTTO CIÒ CHE AVETE FATTO!" she screamed as she started firing at anything in sight. _Master ... "mi dispiace tanto. I h-hanno disprezzato il nostro cammino._ She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks in huge watery drops.

E MI s-spiacente fratello. Ma devo fare questo...

-Windu and Yoda

"RC-1138 is feeling so much pain. Something has happened to her or someone she loves so dearly. And I can feel something from Cody Master Yoda." a young, very force sensitive, Jedi said as she opened her eyes after meditating.

"Yes young Padawan. Sight, do you have." said Yoda as he nodded his head.

-Rex

"Commander Na'vi, is it so wrong for us to be force sensitive?" Rex asked after a long silence between everyone. "No Captain. It is not wrong. That may be a flaw in our cloning, but that doesn't make it wrong. Maybe fate has chosen the few amongst us and everywhere else for a purpose Captain." Na'vi replied sadly as he and Rex stared into each others' eyes. "But Commander Na'vi, why did fate choose Cody and Dalian?" Rex asked when he broke eye contact.

"I don't know Captain, but I have a feeling that the force will save them and others more than once..."

-Cody

Cody was seeing RC-1138 go on a rampage. Grievous had left in the middle of it. Cody could feel the anguish and hatred rolling off of her in waves.

-002

"I can't believe it! That stupid girl," 002 muttered under his breath as he ran alongside Anikan and Obi-Wan. "What's wrong 002?" Anikan asked as they rounded a corner and ended up at a dead end. "My pupil, RC-1138, has gone on a rampage after her younger half-brother, Trevino, died. She had found Cody and now she can't tell the fucking difference between good and evil anymore. I took her in as my student because I felt so much potential in her, I had to make her learn how to control it so she wouldn't hurt anyone." 002 replied as they turned around and continued to run.

"But I can only make her learn to control so much of it, if she feels a certain amount of anger or sadness or pain, she taps in on the uncontrolled power." 002 added when they reached the brig. They stood there for a few seconds before 002 pulled out one of his high powered customized guns and shot the door.

"Alright, Anikan, you free the left side, Obi-Wan, you take the right, I shall stand guard since that explosion alerted everything on board this damned ship." 002 snapped at the two Jedi and the said Jedi ran inside and started their job.

Essi sono meglio libera tutti veloci. HO un po' di pazienza e i droidi sono prossimi. LI sento. 002 thought as he saw droids of all kinds known approach. "Anikan, Obi-Wan, make it quick or pray that we make it out alive!" 002 shouted as the fight started...

* * *

if you don't understand the languages used, look up Russian, Italian and Greek translators. hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

here is a new chapter to my story!

* * *

002 could hear the two Jedi trying to hurry up, _Inutile Jedi,_ 002 thought as he shot a droid in the head. He sharply turned to the left and fired then turned sharply to the right and threw a grenade. He pointed the first rifle in front of him and pulled the trigger and pointed the second one up at the ceiling. He looked up and what he saw made him curse loudly. "Resinoso Accidenti!" he pulled the second trigger and saw that one by one, each eight legged bug that were black with red legs and human heads, fell to the ground twitching. "Jedi, hurry the fuck up or we're all dead!" 002 stepped to the right and then to the left just as fast as when he stepped to the right. Then he ducked the on coming fire. He tossed his rifles away and pulled out two large pistols.

"Stupido droide gentaglia!" 002 said under his breath as he fired rapidly while trying to get out of the way of the laser fire.

-Cody

"RC-1138, please control yourself! They're all gone." Cody said desperately as he narrowly avoided laser fire and watched her hesitate. "RC, They're all gone. Please, control yourself. You're better than this. I know you are. La prego di ascoltarmi RC, speciali. So che siete... si prega di smettere." Cody whispered as he approached her slowly until he was standing in front of her.

"Mi dispiace tanto Cody. Mi dispiace tanto che ha dovuto vedere. Mi dispiace tanto Trevino... mi dispiace tanto... io non tutti voi..." RC-1138 choked out in between sobs. "There's no need to apologize RC," Cody whispered as he kneeled in front of the crying girl who had saved and put him in danger. "Cody, I'm a disgrace to my race." RC-1138 said in denial as she shook her head back and forth. Cody placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled kindly at her.

His helmet was blasted to pieces in her rage, but he could care less right now. She looked up at him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks through the glass of her broken helmet. "I don't see how RC. You seem like a wonderful woman. So full of passion and determination. I have never met a girl or anyone like you before." Cody said as he pulled her into a semi-tight hug. "We have to learn how to control our anger Cody. If you haven't said that, I don't think I would have stopped. I would have killed you!" she screamed into his chest.

He pat her back reassuringly as he listened to her cry. "RC, you have to learn that, everyday that I am alive and fighting off droids, I'm risking my life. Rex as well," Cody sighed out as he felt her slowly nod her head. He gently pushed her shoulders and looked into her guarded face. "Better?" he asked, she nodded and the two stood up. "Let's go find the others. I am sure that by now General Kenobi, General Skywalker and General 002 would have freed everyone on this ship." Cody said as he lead her out of the destroyed bridge. _Anytime now, this ship will start descending because the control panel was destroyed._ Cody thought worriedly as he sneaked a glance behind them at the control panel.

"Something wrong Commander?" RC-1138 asked hesitantly as she looked behind them to see what he was looking at. "Nothing," Cody looked back ahead of them, making her stare at his face. She could see the scar on his face and she suddenly asked, "How'd you get that scar on your face?" she stopped, Cody stopped as well to look at her with saddened eyes. "You remember the day your master went on a rampage because her fiancee died right?" she nodded in fear of the memory.

"Well...it's a long story from then on out. I'll tell you once we're all safe." Cody said as he turned ninety degrees to the right when he heard loud footsteps. "What-" she was cut off by him silently motioning for her to be quiet. "Commander?" a voice asked warily through the dark halls. _Holy shit, I didn't realize it was getting dark._ Cody thought. "Yes Captain Alejandro?" Cody replied with a question as he squinted his eyes through the dark hall. "Commander! Oh my god I am so relieved! Major Dalian, Sargent Zack and Commander Na'vi are here as well!" she called out enthusiasticly. He smiled through the darkness of the ship.

"Major Dalian and Sargent Zack? Dalian! Zack! God I am so happy to know you're here. I have RC-1138 with me. But where is Rex and the two generals?" Cody asked worriedly as he heard footsteps stop in front of him. "I don't know. We escaped our cells on the other ship, but both ships seemed to have lost their power." Zack replied. Cody could hear his rapid breathing. "It's only a matter of time before-" they all heard groaning from the ship. "We start descending and crash into the snow." Alejandro added when they started rising into the air.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured a rescue to go." Cody muttered under his breath as they suddenly smacked into a a far off placed wall. He heard other bangs and then heard Dalian screaming. "Dalian!" Cody shouted in worry. He could see glowing red eyes and his heart started pounding harder than ever before. "Cody!" he heard Dalian shout and he felt a firm grasp on his ankle. "Dalian, hold on!" RC-1138 shouted over the clicking, shouting and things landing on the metal floor and sliding, causing a screeching sound.

"Revelations!" Cody heard Alejandro shout above everyone else and the background noise. "They're Revelations! Everyone, be careful. Their bite is poisonous!" they heard and saw green laser fire coming from the ceiling. "Bitches, please, these Revelations are nothing compared to the Resinoso Accidenti back near the brig!" then they heard RC-1138 shout, "Master! Oh Master, I am so sorry!" in the dim light coming from 002, Cody could see him wave off her apology. "There's no time. The ship is rapidly descending toward the ground and if we don't make it out of here soon, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

-Obi-Wan

_Just great, Anikan is missing and we still have to look for Cody, 002, Dalian, Zack and Alejandro._ Obi-Wan thought as he hung onto a pipe as he dangled. Obi-Wan?.:: Obi-Wan could hear the screaming, screeching of something scraping across the metal and laser fire on Cody's end. "Commander Cody? What on Earth is that noise?" he heard Cody shout something at someone and heard him reply hurriedly, you see, we ran across Resinoso Accidenti and Revelations. Sons of bitches aren't they?.:: then the comm went static...

* * *

I hope you liked it. and if you are wondering, the Resinoso Accidenti and the Revelations are almost the same, just that the Revelations are a shit load bigger and they are gray with purple legs and animal heads.


End file.
